


Make It Real

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Dean Winchester was convinced that he wasn't simply God’s personal joke, but more like God’s entire freaking one man show. Today was one of those days, because how else could he have ended up at the wedding of his best friend’s brother, pretending to be said best friend’s date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Real

“Dean!”

Dean nearly jumped in his seat when Castiel unexpectedly elbowed him in the ribs.

“What?” Dean hissed, glancing sideways at his friend.

“Gabriel is _looking_ at us. He seems suspicious, I think we need to look more _couple-y_.” Cas replied, sounding anxious.

It took Dean one swift look at the dance floor to find out that Cas was indeed right; Castiel’s brother was keeping an eye on their table, even while he was animatedly dancing with his now-wife Kali.

Some days, Dean Winchester was convinced that he was not simply God’s personal joke, but more like God’s entire freaking one man show. Today was one of those days. How else could he have ended up at the wedding of his best friend’s brother, pretending to be said best friend’s _date_.

Alright, so maybe Dean just cared _a lot_ about Cas, and he wanted to save his friend from the horror-date with Meg Masters that Gabriel had threatened Castiel with if he didn’t bring a date of his own. According to Gabriel, it was about time that Cas found someone to settle down with, and if Cas didn’t make it happen, his older brother was determined to play matchmaker. This is why Castiel had begged Dean to come with him to that wedding, and pretend that they were _together_. Dean just wanted to help his friend out, so sue him.

Since most of Castiel’s brothers and sisters didn’t exactly live nearby, Dean and Cas even had to suffer through a two hour flight to attend. Considering that Dean was terrified of flying, this pretty much was solid proof of how gone Dean was on his best friend.

The two of them had been friends for nearly three years now, and during those years, Dean’s opinion on Cas had slowly shifted from ‘this is the kind of guy that I’d like to have a beer with after work’ to ‘this is the kind of guy that I’d like to get _naked_ with’. And now he had to _act_  like he was attracted to the guy, while at the same time trying not to let it show that he _was_ in fact attracted to the guy for real. Dean’s life was not an easy one.

“Dean?” Cas said again, voice unsure.

“Uh yeah, couple-y.” Dean repeated in a gruff voice. “Okay… So should I like… hold your hand?”

Dean swore he saw Cas blush, but maybe it was just the bad lighting; the party was taking place in the back yard of the giant mansion that Gabriel and Kali had recently moved into, and it was starting to get dark outside.

Castiel coughed to clear his throat. “Yes, I think holding hands will suffice.”

“Alright then…” Dean awkwardly reached under the table and found his friend’s hand, hoping that Cas wouldn’t notice that his palm was beginning to get sweaty.

“Ehm… Dean. It’s not going to work if no one can _see_ it.” Cas said dryly.

“Right… I knew that.” Dean muttered, lifting their hands so that they were resting on top of the table.

Cas looked down at their hands, then back up at Dean. Dean smiled weakly. This whole fake-relationship-scheme was going to be the end of him. When Castiel gently started to rub his thumb over Dean’s knuckles, Dean was certain that his sanity was lost.

The plan worked though, because the next time Gabriel threw a glance in their direction, he grinned at Cas in approval and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel’s sister Anna was also on the dance floor with her boyfriend Adam, and she gave Castiel a thumbs up when she spotted the table that Dean and Cas were occupying.

“Awesome.” Dean said, trying to keep his voice even.

When Dean turned to look at Cas, he instinctively gave Cas’ hand a little squeeze. Castiel’s blue eyes blinked up at him, and they exchanged a shy grin. Dean’s stomach was performing several very interesting tricks by now, and he took it as a sign that he seriously needed to break the tension between them.

“So… do you come here often?” Dean asked, feigning a flirty tone, trying to cover up his blatant attraction to Cas with a lame joke.

It caused Castiel to laugh, and that was always a win in Dean’s book. Castiel’s laugh was one of the best sounds in the world, although maybe Dean was slightly biased here.

“Hardly.” Cas responded, playing along with Dean’s little game. “But it certainly _did_ hurt when I fell from heaven.”

Dean had just been in the middle of taking a sip of his wine, and he almost coughed it up at Cas’ comeback.

“Well… You _are_ named after an angel, so it makes sense.” Dean mumbled as he looked down at their still intertwined fingers.

“I suppose so…” Castiel’s voice had turned exceptionally low, even for him.

When Dean peeked up at his friend again, Cas’ expression was back to serious, but his eyes were warm as they regarded Dean. Dean’s stomach did another somersault. It didn’t help that Castiel looked even better than usual, wearing a fitted suit and a tie that perfectly matched his gorgeous blue eyes. It was as if the very universe was testing Dean to see if he could make it through this weekend without jumping Castiel like a horny teenager.

“Oooh, look at you guys!” The sudden sound of Gabriel’s rather loud voice made both Dean and Castiel flinch.

Castiel’s brother was standing at their table, looking down at them with a smirk.

“So Cas… I can see that you and Dean-o here are having some really steamy eye-sex and I hate to interrupt, but I want to see my little brother on the dance floor at least once tonight.” Gabriel said in a pleading tone, throwing in a pout for good measure.

“Gabriel, please just stop…” Cas warned exasperatedly.

“Come on, you need to _live_ a little! I’m sure your date here wants to have some fun as well, don’t you Dean-o?” Gabriel said, cocking his head at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. No sound had come out. Perhaps Dean’s vocal chords had stopped working due to an overdose of awkwardness, the world may never know.

Castiel directed an apologetic look at Dean before answering his older brother in a clipped tone. “Look Gabriel, I came here, I brought a date, I played by your idiotic rules. You might want to give it a rest.”

“Nooo, don’t be like that little brother! Not on my wedding day… Just be a good boyfriend and ask him to _dance_!”

Cas looked helpless, and Dean felt the need to come to his friend’s rescue yet again. Dean was clueless as to what possessed him to do what he did next, but he did it without thinking.

“It’s fine.” Dean blurted out, getting up from his seat and holding his hand out to his friend. “It’s fine, Cas… We can dance, if you want.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Gabriel said in a sing song voice, giving Dean a friendly clap on the shoulder. “I think you’re a keeper, at least you can show my little brother how to loosen up a bit.”

Gabriel darted back to the dance floor, a bounce in his step as he searched for a new victim to torture with his inescapable enthusiasm.

“You don’t have to do this, Dean.” Cas said, hesitantly placing his hand in Dean’s. “You already went out of your way to get my obnoxious brother off my case, I owe you.”

“Who cares, maybe I just _want_ to dance with you.” Dean felt his heartbeat pick up at his own boldness as he tugged at Castiel’s hand. “Come on, Cas! _Live a little_.”

Cas complied, fondly rolling his eyes at Dean. “You are something else, Dean Winchester.”

Dean cracked a smile as he guided his friend to the dance floor. “I get that a lot.”

The fact that they both at least were reasonable dancers was the only redeeming factor in this weird situation. They danced to an up-tempo song for a bit, which didn’t require touching the other. Dean was actually having fun, and judging by Castiel’s smiling face, his friend shared that thought. At some point Castiel danced with Kali for a while, and Cas’ sister Anna took that opportunity to dance with Dean and to let him know that she thought that ‘Cas had made the right choice’.

At first Dean had felt proud at Anna’s comment, only to feel dejected right after because _none of this was real._

When Dean found himself dancing with Cas again, he wasn’t sure how to act anymore. This day had given Dean an emotional whiplash, and when the music suddenly skipped to a slow song, Dean was more than ready to make a run for it. Unfortunately, Cas had other plans, for he loosely draped his arms around Dean’s neck with a small sigh. Dean had no other option but to lightly place his hands around Cas’ waist in order for their position to not look odd.

“Thank god, I really needed to catch my breath.” Cas joked as they slowly started to sway to the music, his blue eyes staring straight into Dean’s green ones.

Dean’s mouth turned dry. Cas’ face was so close, _too close_. Dean was partly saved when Cas dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, heavily leaning against Dean’s body. _It’s just an act_ , the little voice in the back of Dean’s head taunted. But then again, if Cas was allowed to act, so was Dean. His grip on Cas’ waist tightened, and he pulled Cas closer. He buried his face in Castiel’s tousled hair, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Cas froze in his arms, but it lasted no longer than a second, and then there was an appreciative hum as Castiel’s arms locked tighter around Dean’s neck. One of Dean’s hands softly rubbed patterns into Cas’ lower back, and it earned him another happy noise from his friend.

Dean shivered when Cas suddenly whispered into his ear. “I wish it could _always_ be like this.”

_What the…_ Surely Dean was imagining things now, because Cas couldn’t have actually just said that. And even _if_ he had, he couldn’t possibly mean what Dean wanted him to mean. Despite it all, Dean was curious, and he had to pry.

“That _what_ could always be like this, buddy?” Dean questioned, still holding on to Cas as they moved around the dance floor.

Cas didn’t react right away, but before Dean could regret pushing his friend, Cas spoke into Dean’s ear again.

“ _Us_ , Dean… I wish _we_ could always be like this. I… I _like_ it… I’m going to miss this when we go home tomorrow.”

As if that confession alone wasn’t enough to make Dean’s heart sing, he also felt how Cas shifted his head and lovingly kissed his cheek.

Dean wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but he did neither. Instead he crushed Cas in his embrace, placing a finger under Cas’ chin that forced his friend to lift his head. Dean became aware that they’d stopped moving, and that they were dumbly standing in the middle of the dance floor, but he didn’t care.

“I want it to be like this too. I want it so bad. I want it to be _real,_ Cas.” He admitted.  

The words had barely left Dean’s mouth, or Castiel’s lips already found his, going in for a deep, hungry kiss. It was better than anything Dean had come up with in any of his fantasies, and he sighed contentedly. When they pulled apart, Cas was all but beaming at Dean, and Dean felt himself smiling back just as widely.

“I guess that clears that up…” Cas murmured, briefly pausing to brush his lips against Dean’s again. “So I suggest that we’ll just _make_ it real then, Dean.”

Dean’s answer consisted of nothing but another long, passionate kiss, but he trusted that Cas was clever enough to figure out that it meant ‘ _yes_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
